The One Where Rosita Dies
"The One Where Rosita Dies" is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on February 1, 2001. Plot Rachel wants to have a place to sit in front of the TV but Joey tells her Rosita, the armchair, does not move. Rachel tries to move it anyway and breaks it in half. The Gellers sell their house and Monica and Ross have to take their childhood memories home but Monica's boxes were ruined in a flood. Phoebe starts working as a telephone sales woman and talks to Earl who wants to kill himself. Chandler sits in the armchair and thinks he broke it so he secretly exchanges Rosita with his chair. Meanwhile Joey and Rachel went to buy a new armchair as well so now they have two. Rachel keeps the super cool new armchair while Joey is stuck with his normal old one. When Chandler finds out he didn't break Rosita he wants to take it back but Joey broke Chandler's chair in order to get Rachel's cool chair. Phoebe talks Earl out of killing himself. Monica's dad gives her his Porsche to say that he loves her just as much as he loves Ross, much to Ross' chagrin. Monica's good day is made even better when she learns that she won't have to put up with the barcalounger in the apartment anymore. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Jason Alexander - Earl Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Joyce Guy - The supervisor Wendee Cole - Marge Steven Rozic - The 'Hey Guy' Guy Crew Directed By: Stephen Prime Written By: Brian Buckner, Sebastian Jones, Sherry Bilsing & Ellen Plummer Trivia * The opening credits sequence features a few seconds from the next episode (E14, Monica drunk at her 30th birthday), and a few seconds from one even further away (E17, the boys having a facial). *The Magna-doodle on Joey's door reads "USDA Prime". *Phoebe gets a job selling toner to people over the phone when she eventually ends up talking Earl out of committing suicide. Earl is played by Jason Alexander who played a character on "Malcolm in the Middle" (2000) that sold toner over the phone. *This was one of the 4 "super-sized" episodes that was longer than usual as a promotional stunt for the network in order to compete against Survivor. The DVDs present these episodes as first aired, however, the Blu-ray presents them in their edited syndicated cuts. (though the original super-sized versions are available as a special feature) *Phoebe seems to believe that at Chandler's job, no one cares about him and he's been in a dead end job for 10 years. This can be seen when Earl says all this about himself, and Phoebe says "Chandler?" ** Phoebe temporarily worked as Chandler's secretary and made him realize that his colleagues didn't like him as their boss. *A Friends fan theory states that Earl is actually George Costanza on Seinfeld in disguise--they're both played by Jason Alexander and have very similar jobs and characteristics. *It's revealed that amongst Ross's childhood souvenirs are a baby doll. This stems from when he used to dress up as "Bea" as seen in an earlier episode. This may also be a subtle foretelling of Ross and Rachel having a child together. *Jennifer Aniston previously worked in telemarketing when a struggling actress. Goofs * Monica mentions to Ross that Jack turned her room into a gym 20 minutes after she moved out. However, they turned the room into a gym in "The One With The Prom Video" after they brought Monica her belongings; at that point Monica had been living in the apartment for 7 years (a year earlier Rachel mentioned Monica had been living there for 6 years). ** In "The One With The Cuffs", we see Monica and Phoebe in her old room, now a gym with lots of equipment. In this episode Monica says a tanning bed and a stack of Victoria Secret catalogues are not a gym, indicating that's all that is in the room, but we have seen it previously. It's possible that the gym equipment was sold to partially pay for Ross and Emily's wedding. * Both Jack and Ross mention in this episode that Ross was a medical miracle because the Gellers thought they couldn't even have children. This is Ross's explanation for why he's their favorite child. But earlier in the season, in The One With Rachel's Book, Jack and Judy Geller tell their engagement story to Chandler and Monica over dinner. Jack says that he had just gotten Judy pregnant but has no idea how. Judy says it was because the dog thought her diaphragm was a chew toy. Not necessarily a goof. It could be that Judy ''did ''become pregnant unexpectedly. '' * A bag of potato chips was on the table facing the door in Joey's apartment. In the next shot it's facing the other way. * Chandler goes to Joey's apartment and finds it empty, but there's an unopened bag of chips and a beer on the table. In a previous scene, Joey opened the bag. ''It's possible that Joey took the opened packet with him and left these for later. * Within the episode, Earl mentions several times that no one knows him or cares about him. But, Phoebe called the company for the first time, someone answers, Phoebe asks for the supply manager, and that someone passes the phone to Earl right after telling Phoebe his name. So, this would mean that they do know him. * In the first scene of this episode, Joey tells Rachel she can sit on his lap, and she says that doesn't count, he puts his beer cap on the table, and the noise from opening the bottle is not heard. In the next shot, he opens his beer bottle again, and puts his cap on the table with the noise from the opening present at this shot. * Phoebe mentions she gave Monica a massage, but in a later episode Monica says she doesn't let Phoebe massage her because she is self-conscious. * When Chandler tells Joey that Rosita was in fact still broken, a man's leg is seen behind the chair in the kitchen area but the only people in the apartment are Joey, Chandler and Rachel and they were all in front of the chair. * When Ross and Monica are sitting down in the kitchen, Ross ends his sentence with "It's not my fault". In the next shot you can see he is still mouthing the words from his previous line. Quotes Joey: What are you doin'? Rachel: Moving a chair so I can have a place to sit? Joey: No, no, Rosita does not move. Rachel: As in... what? Joey: As in... Rosita does not move! Rachel: Why not? Joey: 'Cause she is in the equal distance from the kitchen to the bathroom, and she is at the perfect angle so that no glare is coming off Stevie. Rachel: Stevie, the TV? Joey: Is there a problem? Jack Geller: Well, I don't know what's in the boxes down here, but I do know there are six or seven Easy Bake Ovens in the attic. Monica: I used to love to play restaurant. Ross: Yeah, not as much as you used to love to play "un-cooked batter eater." Monica: Hey, it is unreasonable to expect a child to wait for a light bulb to cook brownies! Phoebe: I'm hearing what you're saying, but at our prices everyone needs toner. Earl: Not me. Phoebe: May I ask why? Earl: You wanna know why. You wanna know why? Phoebe: I surely do! Earl: Okay, I don't need any toner because I'm going to kill myself. Phoebe:(flips through the script the company gave her) Um... is... is that because you're out of toner? Earl: I've been working for 10 years now, at this meaningless, dead-end job, and nobody here even knows that I exist. *silence* Phoebe: Chandler? External links * The One Where Rosita Dies at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes